


Night.

by franielahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franielahey/pseuds/franielahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison y Lydia tienen otra pijamada como todos los viernes en las noches, pero en esta Allison descubre lo mucho que quiere a Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Allydia, dudes! Also, estoy escribiendo prompts en franielahey.tumblr.com, de cualquier ship de Teen Wolf. Así que vayan y dejen alguna idea para un fic, one shot o whatever. Espero que les haya gustado este fic Allydia :)x.

-¿Has traído  _The Notebook_? -le pregunta entusiasmada su amiga a Allison cuando ve el DVD en la mochila de la castaña y ella asiente repetidas veces.

-Sé lo mucho que te gusta esa película, así que pensé  _¿Por qué no traerla?_  .

-Te adoro en ciertas ocasiones ¿Lo sabías? -Dice Lydia con una sonrisa en su rostro y corre de inmediato hacia el proyector de DVD's de sus padres.

-Siempre me adoras.

Solo era otra noche de pijamas en la casa de Lydia, las cosas han cambiado desde que Allison terminó con Scott y estas secciones de  _Solo chicas_ le está ayudando a superarlo. No fue un rompimiento fuera del otro mundo. Ella y Scott tenían complicaciones con el tema sobrenatural de  _Hombre Lobo y Cazadora_ desde hace un año y eso también influía en su relación. Pero siempre aparecían esos rizos pelirrojos que se meneaban en la cara de Allison cada viernes por la noche y esa boca parlanchina que solo hablaba de chicos, nuevas tiendas de zapatos y ejercicios de cardio o de los proyectos asignados para la próxima semana. Lydia siempre le distraía con nuevas cosas que ella hacía, hace dos semanas la distrajo de su mala calificación en economía con su nuevo corte de pelo, no se lo había cortado bastante, solo algunas puntas que destacaban su rostro y sus esponjosos labios y esa noche la pelirroja le hizo un nuevo peinado a Allison

Lydia podía distraer a Allison con cualquier insignificante cosa que hiciera, podía dar vueltas por la habitación y eso distraería a Allison, disfrutaba de verla hablar, moverse y escucharla. Allison nunca había tenido una amiga como Lydia y Lydia nunca había tenido una amiga como Allison. Cada una descubrían algo de la otra que no se imaginaban, se comparten secretos, ven películas de Justin Timberlake, Will Smith y Ryan Gosling y se pintan las uñas la una a la otra. Algo especial en Lydia y Allison era su conexión, como si estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas y Allison no dudaría de alguna leyenda de la era romana que diejese que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, ya que con todo lo que ha pasado, no lo duda. 

Lydia se giró hacia Allison y la guió hacia la cocina- Ayudame con las golosinas, _sweetheart_. 

Inmediatamente la cazadora se puso en marcha detrás de la pelirroja en busca de chocolates, helado de pistacho, gusanitos agridulce y una jarra con jugo de naranja y dos vasos con hielo. Los depositaron en la mesa de cristal frente al sofá donde se acomodaron con sus pijamas puestas y con el televisor encendido. La película transcuría y Allison no había visto ni una sola escena estando al pendiente de su amiga y todas las muecas y acciones que hacía, la manera en la que su mandibula se caía y subía al masticar los chocolates, el sonido de su risa y los silenciosos sollozos que soltaba en las escenas tristes y como su pelo caía en cascada sobre su pecho, ondulado y pelirrojo, ese tono de rojo que tanto le llama la atención a Allison. 

Allison se ha dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo, ha estado con la persona incorrecta y es hasta que aparecen los créditos al final de la película que se da cuenta lo mucho que quiere a Lydia. Es su mejor amiga, siempre ha estado a su lado y viceversa. Lydia solo tiene que aparecer en el lugar para hacer que la castaña sienta ese cosquilleo interior que le dan ganas de levantarse de su lugar y abrazarla. Y eso pasa cada vez que la ve. Pero Lydia está saliendo con Aiden, los celos de Allison son muy notorios cuando los dos están juntos, pero ha encontrado distracción en Isaac. Pero no es suficiente. No puede sacarse a la pelirroja de su cabeza y cuando le mira a los ojos, su color intenso penetra en los de Allison desnudando todos sus sentimientos proyectándolos con un beso corto, rápido y algo tembloroso. Un beso que deja a la pelirroja quieta como una roca, totalmente paralizada y sorprendida. Allison se encogió en su sitio, ahora le invadió el miedo de que lo que había hecho fuera un error. Y luego de eso, Lydia sonrió y tocó el hombro de Allison, ella giró su cabeza lista para empezar a disculparse pero sus labios fueron interrumpidos por otro par, suaves, lentos y mojados labios de Lydia. Allison sonrió por igual y abrazó a la pelirroja por encima de los hombros recostandose sobre ella. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Lydia Martin, que todo este tiempo estuvo saliendo con la persona equivocada, no era Scott, ni Isaac. Era Lydia, la _persona_ correcta, la _chica_ correcta.


End file.
